marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janis Jones (Earth-69413)
| Relatives = Rick Jones (great-grandfather) | Universe = Earth-69413 | BaseOfOperations = Dystopia, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Dystopian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Resistance fighter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Greg Land | First = Future Imperfect #1 | HistoryText = Janis was a member of the Rebels who alongside their leader the Thing fought against the tyranny of the Maestro, Baron of Dystopia. She was present when follow fighter Ruby Summers brought an elderly man to their base who claimed he was the Asgardian All-Father Odin. Being weary of the old mans identity, Janis and Ruby had Slider telepathically read his mind to make sure he was who is said he was. Slider found nothing out of the ordinary until she got hit with a psionic feedback knocking her down to the ground. "Odin" was actually the Maestro disguised in his human form and once he changed back into the behemoth he attacked Janis and the others. She fired energy blasts from her bo staff but it had no effect on him, which alarmed the resistance leader himself, the Thing. As their leader clashed with the Maestro, Janis helped evacuate the another members of the resistance above ground to the city. After a while, Janis watched as Maestro defeated their leader and with the help from the Baron's soldiers they took Thing to the palace as a prisoner. Janis and Skooter went to find Ruby to plan a rescue attempt but they noticed she was supposedly captured by one of the guards, who turned out to be Layla Miller who also opposed the dictator. She agreed to help them sneak into the Baron's palace. As Layla led Janis and the others through a back entrance into the castle, they were ambushed by the Maestro's guards, but with a swift optic blast from Ruby and the help of Layla's companion Jamie who tore through them. They made their way to the throne room just to see their leader strike a deal with Maestro to help him usurp God Emperor Doom. The gang of unlikely allies traveled to Norseheim, where a book Maestro had stolen from Doom had said that Ulik the Troll, who knew the location of the Destroyer, would be. At an inn, they found Hoder, who informed them that Ulik could be found in Nornheim. Upon entering Nornheim and Ulik's cave, Janis and the others were immediately attacked by Ulik's horde of trolls while Maestro took on Ulik himself. Defeated, Ulik was forced to tell them the location of the armor. He then guided them to the Ancient One, who they learned was actually Janis' great-grandfather Rick Jones and also the guardian of the Destroyer armor. Rick led them to the armor, which after some hesitation the Maestro put it on, but in the end Ruby and her group learned from Rick that while he wears the armor, he will forever be trapped in a illusion of his own creation which was fine for Janis as they headed back to Dystopia. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Janis Jones of Earth-9200. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = She carries a staff keyed to her molecular structure, which can fire powerful energy blasts. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Chandler Family Category:Jones Family Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Acrobats Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants